The current state of the an in autonomous target acquisition guided weapons, which include submunitions and precision-guided long range missiles, relies on a lock-on-before-launch (LOBL) approach and is limited to target detection and that reliable only in relatively short range applications. No fielded technology exists for long range precision-guided missiles that provides an automated capability to perform the detection, recognition and identification of targets from a missile seeker during flight.